Best Friends
by Mysterious
Summary: A story about two friends who grow up to become something more to each other. A T/P Love story.Complete.Chapter 6 that was posted was not the right one..sorry..
1. Default Chapter

"Best Friends"  
Written By: Mysterious  
Edited By: Noseless Wonder  
  
This story takes place in an alternate universe. It will start off with them as kids, but it will end with them at these ages:  
  
Trunks-24  
Pan-23  
Goten-26  
Bra-22  
  
I hope you like it!  
  
________________________________  
  
"Part One"  
* The Son's House *  
  
A loud knock coming from the door sounded throughout the house as Videl scrambled to answer it.  
  
"Coming!" yelled Videl.  
  
"Oh! Hello Trunks. Are you here to see Pan?" asked Videl.  
  
"Umm, yeah." said Trunks with a blush.  
  
"Well, she's in her room. You can go upstairs, if you want." said Videl smiling at Trunks as she let the young boy in.  
  
"Thanks." said Trunks, dashing upstairs to Pan's room.  
  
* Pan's Room *   
  
"That's a dress, Grandma." Pan said fearfully as she looked desperately for a way to escape.  
  
"Panny dear, of course it's a dress! You're going to wear this for Bulma's party tonight." said Chichi, giving the five year-old a look that could kill.  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"But nothing. This is what you're going to wear, whether you like it or not, so try it on now!" demanded Chichi.  
  
"Fine!" yelled Pan, storming into the bathroom.  
  
Chichi thought she was imagining things when she heard a knock at the door. It was so quiet and shy, it could barely be heard.   
  
"Come in." said Chichi, wondering if there was actually someone on the other side.  
  
"Oh, hello Trunks. Pan's in the bathroom trying on her dress."  
  
"Dress!? Pan!?" asked a shocked six year-old.  
  
"Yes, Pan in a dress. What is it with dresses?"  
  
"Umm, there's nothing wrong with dresses, but this is Pan!" said Trunks, looking strangely at the older woman.  
  
"Hehe, yes this is Pan, but you can't forget she is a girl and girls need to wear dresses. Plus, I'm not going to let her leave this house wearing those suits that Goku wears."  
  
"Umm, well, can I stay to see the dress?"  
  
"Of course, but first we have to get her out of the bathroom!" said Chichi, screaming at Pan to get out.  
  
"Pan get out here now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pan... get... out... here... now...!"  
  
At that moment, Pan walked out wearing a white dress with roses printed at the bottom. She looked very pretty.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Chichi.  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Pan, surprised with his presence.  
  
"Umm, hey Pan! You look pretty." said Trunks, while trying to hide the blush on his face.  
  
"You look great Pan. I told you." said Chichi, looking up and down, examining her granddaughter.  
  
"Pan, take off that bandanna. It doesn't match with the dress."  
  
"What!? But Grandma...!" yelled Pan, giving her grandmother a desperate look.  
  
"Fine. Go change and play" said Chichi, walking out the door.  
  
"Well, I'll wait for you downstairs." said Trunks, walking out of the room.  
  
"Okay."  
  
_____________________  
  
* Downstairs *   
  
"So, did you get her to wear the dress?" asked Gohan, looking at his mother coming down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, but it took long enough. She did as she was told though." said Chichi as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Gohan!" said Trunks, seeing the older man sitting on his recliner.  
  
"Oh, hi Trunks. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Yeah, I came to pick up Pan so we could go spar at home."  
  
"That's good. Did you see her in the dress?" asked Gohan, looking at the boy whose face had just gone red.  
  
"Umm, yes sir! She looked pretty."  
  
"Oh really? So, do you like Pan?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Daddy!" greeted Pan, coming down the stairs and running to her father.  
  
"Good morning honey. I see you and Trunks are going to spar today."  
  
"Yeah! Is Uncle around?"  
  
"I think he's in the kitchen, eating."  
  
"That's him alright." said Trunks leaving, the two and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go now. See you later." said Pan, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and dashing to the kitchen.  
  
* In the Kitchen *  
  
"Come on." Trunks pleaded with his other best friend.  
  
"Not until I'm done eating." said Goten, quickly eating the breakfast his mother made.  
  
"Uncle? Uncle...? There you are! Lets go. We have only a few hours to spar until we have to go to that stupid party." said Pan.   
  
"But...!"  
  
"Come on. You can eat it on the way." said Trunks.   
  
"Yeah! Come on, let's go!" yelled Pan, pushing her Uncle to hurry up.  
  
"Fine, but you two owe me big time."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." said Trunks, walking towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Bye everybody!" yelled Pan as she followed Trunks.  
  
"Bye!" yelled Goten with his mouth full.  
  
So our three little warriors were off to train. Can't you see the love in the air? Well, this is going to be another long story. It will be all romance about our two favorite couples. I hope you like it so far. Please review. I can't wait until the party. Can you picture Trunks and Pan dancing together? So sweet! 


	2. Best Friend 2

Chapter 2  
  
Trunks, Pan, and Goten left the Son house and were on their way to Capsule Corp. to train.  
  
*At Capsule Corp.- A Few Hours Later*  
  
"Wow, Trunks! You smashed Goten into the ground!" said Pan, looking at her uncle.  
  
"Shut up! He just got lucky." said Goten, looking at his niece angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I was so lucky." said a very sarcastic, laughing Trunks.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah... Eat it up. Next time you'll pay for it, little boy."  
  
"Little?! Goten you're only two years older than me and I'm still stronger and taller than you. So who are you calling little?!"  
  
"Will you two stop it? If I were to guess, I would say you were both little. Why? Because you act like babies!" yelled Pan, stomping into Capsule Corp.  
  
"What?! Pan, wait up! Do you really think I act like a baby?" asked Trunks, running after the girl.  
  
"That's right, go a head and suck up." murmured Goten, following them inside.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
* Inside *  
  
"Pan, take it back!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What is going on here?" asked and angry Bulma while walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Umm, I called Trunks and uncle Goten babies, and now Trunks wants me to take it back." Pan informed her.  
  
"Momma, I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Trunks honey, she's just playing with you." Bulma said, attempting to cover he giggles.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"See..."  
  
"It's no use. Pan isn't going to take it back because it's true." said Goten, who had been sitting on the chair the whole time watching them.  
  
"Hey! She called you a baby too."  
  
"So? Anyway, look who's winning!"  
  
"The three of you had better stop it!" Bulma shouted while giggling, not being very successful in muting her laugh.  
  
"Mom! Stop laughing!"  
  
"Yes honey. Are you guys hungry?"  
  
"Yes!" yelled Goten before she even had the chance to finish.  
  
"Yes! Please!" yelled Pan, sitting down on the chair.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I take it back. You're not a baby."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. At this point, I'll say anything to shut you up." said a laughing Pan.  
  
"Pan!" yelled a very pissed Trunks.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Well Pan, your grandmother called earlier and said you're going to wear a dress for the party later." said Bulma while cooking for the three.  
  
"Just imagine Pan wearing a dress. It'll look more like she's dressing up for Halloween than a party." said a pleased Trunks, laughing at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Mom's making you wear a dress?"   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You don't look pleased." said Bulma, looking at the young Saiyan girl.  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Sorry dear, but I bet you look really pretty in it."  
  
"Yeah... she was more than pretty." said Trunks with a blush on his face at the comment he had just said out loud.  
  
"Oh... Trunks, you saw Pan in her dress?" asked Bulma, now very interested at what her young son had said.  
  
"Umm... well... yes..." said Trunks, trying not to look at the stares he was getting from everyone.  
  
"Leave him alone, he didn't mean anything by it." said Pan, blushing.  
  
"Whoa. Trunks, are you into my niece?"  
  
"No! I mean, she's my best friend that's it!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Trunks."  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"See? You like each other. I can't wait to tell Gohan and Vegeta!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Trunks and Pan at the same time.  
  
"Goten, you will say nothing, or I will tell Vegeta of the little crush you have." said Bulma, looking at the older boy.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"Oh... so uncle, who's the girl?"  
  
"Yeah, spill!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a crush!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." said Trunks.   
  
"Look, let's just eat." said Pan, looking at the food Bulma put in front of her disappear as the two boys succeeded in grabbing most of it without her noticing.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
* Later that Night- The Son's House *  
  
"Mom, do I really have to wear this dress?"  
  
"Yes, and no 'buts.'"  
  
"Fine!" whined Pan, putting on her dress.  
  
* Pan's POV *  
Gosh, why do I have to wear this stupid thing? I can just see everyone saying how nice I look, and pretty. This is going to be boring. At lease I have Trunks to talk to. Bra is always playing with her dolls and I hate those things. Goten is probably going to be by the food eating like it was the last day of his life. I definitely can't wait until I'm old enough to do what I want.  
  
********************************************************************************  
* Meanwhile- At Capsule Corp. *  
  
"Mom?" said Trunks, putting on his tux.  
  
"Yes honey?" asked Bulma, sitting on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Umm, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Trunks, you can ask me anything."  
  
"Well, it's about Pan..."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you like her?"  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Trunks, you aren't that good at hiding your feelings, not like your father is."  
  
"Mom, how can I feel this way about her? I mean, she's my best friend."  
  
"Trunks, liking someone other than a friend is sometimes very complicated, and yet so simple. What I'm trying to say is, just because you and Pan are friends, doesn't mean you can't feel something more about her. Anyway, the both of you have a long time to find out what you truly feel".  
  
"Yeah, I guess." said Trunks, putting on his shoes.  
  
"You look handsome."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well, I'd better check on your father." said Bulma, leaving the room.  
  
* Trunks' POV *  
  
Mom's right. I have a long time before I know how I truly feel for Pan. I mean, I'm only six years old. But when the time comes and I'm old enough to know what the meaning of love really is, I'll tell Pan.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
* It's 8:00pm- Capsule Corp. *  
  
"Woman, get the door!" yelled Vegeta while holding four year old Bra after hearing someone knock at the door.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Oh, hello Bulma." said Videl walking in.  
  
"Hello." greeted Gohan.  
  
"Hello Bulma." said Goku, rushing through and straight to Vegeta.  
  
"Hi!" said Goten, following his father.  
  
"Sorry about them" said Chichi.   
  
"Wow, is that you Pan?" said Bulma, now looking at the young girl who had just walked in.  
  
"Yeah. Umm, where's Trunks?" asked Pan, looking around for her friend.  
  
"He's in the ballroom."  
  
"Thanks." said Pan, walking towards the ballroom.  
  
* Pan's POV *  
  
When I walked in the ballroom, there were a lot of people . I saw my uncle playing with Bra while Grandpa and Vegeta talked. Can you believe my uncle playing with Bra and her dolls? Gross! That's when I saw Trunks was dancing with some girl, I think her name was Marron. Why is she dancing with my friend? Doesn't she have other boys to bother? What?! She kissed his cheek! Gross! I can see from here he wasn't expecting that. I'd better go save my pal from instant death.  
  
* Trunks' POV *  
  
I was standing in the corner, when Marron came up to me and asked if I would dance with her. All I wanted to say was no, but I just nodded my head and she pulled me to the dance floor. We were dancing and it was getting boring. I mean, Marron's nice and all, but I just didn't feel right. It's been awhile and I still don't see Pan around. After the second dance, I was starting to go nuts. That's when she kissed me. What was she thinking?! At that moment, Pan came up to us.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" asked Pan, looking at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah! Umm, sorry Marron."  
  
"It's okay." said Marron, walking away.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" said Trunks, while putting his arms around Pan.  
  
"She is all I see,  
All I need.  
Friends forever, until the end."  
  
"Hey, I saw you needed some help, so I came."  
  
"Yeah, can you believe she kissed me?" said Trunks while slowly dancing to the beat of the music with Pan in his arms.  
  
"We have known each other  
All our lives.  
Forever will I stand by your side."  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm... you look really pretty."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."  
  
"You and I,  
Friends for life,  
Or maybe more.   
But we have all of time."  
  
"I'm glad because it means a lot to me to see you happy."  
  
"No matter where we go,  
Or where we'll be.  
You and I  
Will Always be  
Friends for life,  
Or maybe more.  
Only time will tell."  
  
* Meanwhile *   
  
"They look so cute!" squealed Bulma, looking at the two dancing around the adults.  
  
"Woman, leave them alone. It won't be the last time you will see them like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, they have bonded."  
  
"Bonded? Idiot, they're too young!"  
  
"Well, they are and there is nothing we can do about it."  
  
"Grandchildren!" said Bulma, jumping up and down.  
  
"Woman they're only five and six!" yelled Vegeta, looking at his mate.  
  
"I know that but a woman can wish."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
* On the Other Side of the Ballroom *   
  
"Are they really bonded Gohan?" asked Videl, looking at her little girl with Trunks.  
  
"Yeah. Vegeta says their bond has been there since she was born, and it will just get stronger as the years come."  
  
"So how do you feel about this?"  
  
"At first, I didn't like the idea, but Trunks is a good boy and he will never hurt her."  
  
"You know, I can't wait."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"One word... 'Grandchildren.'"  
  
"Videl!" exclaimed Gohan, looking strangely at his wife.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
* Somewhere where the food was *  
  
"Goku! Stop eating all the food and listen to me!"  
  
"But, Chichi...!"  
  
"No! Look over there."  
  
"Yeah? So Trunks and Pan are dancing."  
  
"I know you know something, so you'd better tell me now!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Chichi, but Trunks and Pan are bonded."  
  
"Bonded? What is that?"  
  
"Vegeta says it's when two people chose each other as mates."  
  
"What?! They're too young!"  
  
"Not now, but when they get older, we might be related to Vegeta."  
  
"I think... I need to sit down."  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? Next part a few years will pass and they're a little older. I hope you like it. Please Review!  



	3. Best Friends 3

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note:  
Thank you to all who reviewed my story. I do love reading what you have to say. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
It's been 10 years since the night Trunks and Pan danced. Pan is fifteen now and a Junior. Trunks is sixteen and a Senior. They both attend the same high school.  
  
* The Son House- Pan's Bedroom *  
  
"Mom! Do you know where I left my math book?!" asked a yelling Pan, searching her whole room for the small book.  
  
"Honey, it's under your bed!" Videl yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Found it! Thanks!" said Pan, putting her math book into her backpack and heading downstairs.  
  
*******  
  
* Downstairs *  
  
"Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked Videl.  
  
"I'm going to meet Trunks and Bra at the library."  
  
"Okay dear, but I want you to be here for dinner."  
  
"I will, bye." said Pan, walking to the door and flying off.  
  
*******  
  
* Meanwhile- At Capsule Corp. *  
  
"Bra, hurry up." said Trunks, grabbing his keys.  
  
"I'm coming! Pan isn't going to die if we're a little late." said Bra, coming down the stairs all dressed up.  
  
"Bra we're going to the library, not a party."  
  
"Well, you never know who might show up."  
  
"Yeah... whatever. Let's go." said Trunks, walking out the front door.  
  
******  
  
* The Library *  
  
* Pan's POV *  
  
I arrived at the library and Trunks and Bra still weren't there. Knowing Bra, she's probably dressing like she's going to a party. That girl is such a flirt. Since I had time, I decided to sit down and start studying. That's when Marron came up to me.  
  
"Hey Pan!"  
  
"Hey Marron." said Pan, not so happy.  
  
"Pan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, do you know who Trunks is going to the Senior dance with?"  
  
"No, I don't. He hasn't really talked about it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But he'll be here in a while you could ask him." said Pan, taking out her math book.  
  
"Ask me what?" said Trunks behind the two girls.  
  
"Hey Marron!" said Bra.  
  
"Hey Bra! Umm... well, I wanted to know if you were going with anyone to the Prom." said Marron, looking at Trunks.  
  
* Trunks POV *  
  
What? No, she can't do this to me. What do I tell her? I mean, Marron is sweet, but I don't feel that way about her. With a face like that, how can I hurt her though? What do I say? Well, I was going to ask the one person I have loved since I was six, but she thinks of me only as a friend. Look at Pan. She looks beautiful, and she's giving me a look that I just can't place.  
  
"Well, no... I haven't asked anyone." said Trunks, now looking at Marron.  
  
"That's great! So, would you like to go with me?"  
  
"I... guess..."  
  
"Great! Well, call me later so we can talk about it. Bye!" said Marron, walking away and jumping for joy.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" said Trunks sitting down.  
  
"Trunks, if you didn't want to go with her, then why did you say yes?" asked Bra who was looking around for someone.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't seem to say no." said Trunks putting his head down.  
  
* Pan's POV *  
  
He said yes! Maybe he likes her. No, but why? I'm such a fool after all these years. I'm not sure what this feeling is that I keep getting every time Marron is around Trunks. I mean, he's my best friend, that's all. Maybe there is more. Yeah right. Trunks doesn't see me that way, but damn. He does look handsome. Poor baby, going to a dance with a girl he would rather not go with.  
  
"Trunks, you're such a playboy." said Pan looking at her friend.  
  
"Yeah right. More like a boy being played!" said Bra looking at Pan.  
  
Both girls laughed  
  
"Yeah, this is so funny. Do you think I like all these girls going after me? Well I don't because there is only one..." began Trunks, looking at Pan.  
  
"Only one what?" said Pan looking at Trunks.  
  
At that moment, both just looked into the eyes of the other.  
  
"Hello in there!" said Bra, waving a hand in front of the two.  
  
"What?" said Pan, now looking at Bra.  
  
"Well, I was going to say that I will see you guys later..." said Bra standing up to go.  
  
"What? Where the hell you think your going?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Look, I never said that I was going to study with you guys."  
  
"So why did you come?"  
  
"Because, big brother, I needed a ride."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, you'd better find a ride back home because I'm not going wait here all day for you to get back!"  
  
"No problem bro, I have a ride." said Bra, leaving the table and heading to meet someone.  
  
For an hour, Trunks and Pan just studied together, never actually looking at each other.  
  
"God I can't do another math problem or my head is going to fall off." said Pan, putting her things away.  
  
"So, would you like to get something to eat?" asked Trunks, looking at the girl in front of him.  
  
"I can't. I told mom that I would be home for dinner." said Pan, getting up.  
  
"Maybe I can give you a ride." said Trunks doing the same.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Both left   
  
***********  
  
* The Son House *  
  
"Thanks for the ride." said Pan, stepping out of the car.  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
"Umm... Pan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"  
  
"I would love that."  
  
"Great! Then I'll call you later."  
  
"Pan honey, is that Trunks?" asked Videl from the door.  
  
"Umm... yes Mom."  
  
"Well, invite him in for dinner."  
  
"Well, Trunks would you like to come in for dinner?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Trunks! You just said you were hungry, and heck no, I don't mind!"  
  
"Okay... Okay... You don't have to yell." said Trunks, getting out of his car.   
  
"This way, after dinner you could buy me dessert!" said Pan, walking into the house.  
  
"Sure." said a happy Trunks right behind her.  
  
"Hello Trunks. I'm glad you chose to join us." said Videl, walking behind them.  
  
"Well, how could I refuse good food?"  
  
"I'm glad." said Videl smiling the whole time.  
  
********  
  
* The Kitchen *  
  
In the kitchen were Gohan, Goku and Chichi.  
  
"So, where's Uncle, Grandma?"  
  
"Your uncle went on date with some girl."  
  
"Yeah. He seems to be really into this girl because he's been dating her for three weeks now." said Goku as the food was being placed in front of him.  
  
"Goku! Our son is out with some girl we don't even know. What if he's hurt?" said an angry Chichi looking at her husband.  
  
"Chichi, Goten is eighteen and he can take care of himself." said Goku in between gulps.  
  
The entire table jumped as a loud smack resounded within the house.   
  
"Don't give me that bull! He might be eighteen, but as long as he lives in my house, he will always be my little boy! I don't want him coming home with some... bimbo! My baby needs to marry some rich young lady with class, not a girl off the street. If every thing about her was okay, he wouldn't be hiding her from us, now would he?" asked Chichi, now calmed, but pissed at her husband.  
  
"But...!"  
  
"Why me? What have I done to deserve this? My baby is going to ruin his life over some girl." said Chichi, now in tears.  
  
"Honey, please stop crying." said Goku rubbing his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks, Pan, Gohan and Videl all had sweat drops running down their heads.   
  
"Honey, if it'll make you feel better, do you want me to go find him?"  
  
"What? You would do that?" asked Chichi, looking at Goku.  
  
"Yes. So, I'll go look for him and you can stay here. I'll leave after dinner." said Goku eating his food.  
  
"Now!" yelled Chichi sitting down.  
  
At that, Goku was out the door in search for his youngest son.  
  
"So Trunks. How have you been?" asked Chichi, now perfectly happy.  
  
"Well, I've been fine." said Trunks with a confused expression.  
  
"Oh that's nice. Any girlfriends?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So, who are you going to take to your prom?"  
  
* Pan's POV *  
  
Marron, God I'm starting to hate that name. Grandma what are you up to?  
  
"Marron." said Pan in a voice that sounded disappointed.  
  
* Trunks' POV *  
  
Did Pan just sound disappointed? Can she feel something more than just friendship between us?  
  
"Pan, is something wrong?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then. Chichi, I didn't know Goten was dating anyone." said Videl, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, some girl. He doesn't like talking about her."  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't want anyone butting into his business." said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan!" scolded Videl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, that's not it." said Chichi, now looking at her first born.  
  
"Then why would he not want us to know?" asked Pan, joining the conversation.  
  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out!" said a determined Chichi.  
  
"Yeah, I feel sorry for Goten." said Trunks, laughing.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Pan.  
  
"Because when Chichi is through with him, he won't be able to go out on any more dates. In fact, I doubt he'll even be able to walk. However, that's nothing compared to what Goku is going to do to him. If there's one thing I've learned after living with my father for so many years, it's to never take food away from a Saiyan." said Trunks, bursting into laughter, along with everyone else.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
* Trunks' POV *  
  
After dinner, me and Pan went out for dessert. The whole dinner was odd. I mean, Chichi was asking me all kinds of questions about Marron and I. I told her a hundred times that I was just taking her to the prom and there was nothing more going on. Gohan and Videl then started chewing on me about how bonding, whatever that is, is for life and how I can't just bond with someone and forget about them. At that point, I was totally confused. What was he talking about? That wasn't all that happened. Pan was quiet the whole time. I didn't like seeing her like that, but she said there was nothing wrong. Of course, I've known her my whole life and, well, she's not that very good at lying. I intend to find out what's bothering her.  
  
* Pan's POV *  
  
Today has been the worst day of my life. First, Marron had to ask Trunks to the prom. I still don't get why I'm so mad, but I just don't like the idea of them together. Then, Grandma had to ask a million questions about the whole thing. Then last, Dad and Mom were making no sense about something called bonding. I think they need to stop talking to Vegeta so much. I couldn't take it anymore, so I excused Trunks and I from the dinner table and told them I would be home later. When we arrived at the ice cream shop, I couldn't even look at him. It feels so weird now. I don't get it. Why is this happening to us? We've been best friends since I could talk, but now it seems like we're falling apart. I don't like this feeling.  
  
*********  
  
* In the Car on the Way to the Son House *  
  
"Pan, is something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, you can't lie to me. I know you better than anyone, and I know something is wrong!"  
  
"It's... just..."  
  
"Pan, you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know! It's just, I keep getting the feeling like were losing out friendship."  
  
"What? Pan, nothing can ever keep us from being friends. I mean, we've been through everything together. I wouldn't allow anything or anyone to take away what you and I have."  
  
"But... you're graduating soon and..."  
  
"Pan, I'm not going anywhere. Yes I'm graduating, but I'm not leaving Japan!"  
  
"But... Never mind." said Pan, looking outside the window.  
  
"Pan, just because we're getting older, doesn't mean that what we have will disappear. Far from it. I... care for you too much to ever let anything like that keep us apart." said Trunks, stopping in front of the Son house.  
  
"I know, I just don't want to lose our friendship."  
  
"That won't ever happen. Our friendship won't ever end, it'll only get stronger... and maybe... become something... more." said Trunks, with a blush while he was looking away from Pan.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Trunks." said Pan, stepping out of the car.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
"You know Trunks, everything you said is true. I don't know what I was thinking. Our friendship can only grow from here on out."   
  
With this said, Pan dashed inside her home.  
  
"I know..." said Trunks, riding away.  
  
*****************  
  
So, do you like it so far? There's still more to come. Who is this girl Goten is seeing? Well, I know!  
  
Anyway, are our two love birds starting to feel their bond? Well, the teenage years part is going to be longer than the part with their childhood. In the next part, we'll be in the rooms of our two soon-to-be loves. I'm sorry for not putting this chapter out sooner, my computer wigged out on me. Hope to get chapter 4 and 5 out tomorrow they both will be long. Enjoy, and please review!  



	4. Best Friends 4

Best Friends 

Chapter Four

I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

*The Son House-

Pan's Bedroom*

* Pan's POV *

Trunks... my best friend. He has always been someone special in my life, and now these feelings are confusing me. What if he doesn't want to be more than my friend? I have always known him, and I could tell him anything, but not this. I am so miserable. Not until Marron asked Trunks to the prom did I feel so outraged and jealous.

I mean, she's always been after Trunks, but it has never really mattered to me much. Maybe it's because he never paid any attention to her. At school, all the girls like Trunks and some would say they think they love him, but I never felt like this. I guess maybe it's finally hit me that Trunks has meant more to me than just a friend.

I can still remember that day at Capsule Corp. I was five years old, and Bulma was having a party. It was the first time I have ever wore a dress. When I arrived at the party, Trunks was dancing with Marron, and she gave him a kiss.

It was funny, seeing the surprise on his face. I new he was going to be sick, so I went to rescue him. We danced until we couldn't stand any longer. It was late and every one was leaving. I asked Mom and Dad if I could stay the night at Capsule and they said yes. We stayed up late, even though we were told to sleep. That night was the fist time I felt complete. 

We made a promise that night, this is what we said, "We make a promise on this night, of are ever lasting friendship.

No matter where we are,

or who we meet,

We will never let it keep us apart.

We will always have each other, 

In a call,

Or a letter,

and even a visit or two.

Through the bad and the good,

Through the tears and laughter.

Our friendship will never die, just grow.

We have a special friendship that not even the strongest winds can keep apart.

Friends for life and one day maybe more."

I don't know why he wanted to make this promise, but I'm glad we did because like we said, our friendship will never die just grow.

* Meanwhile *

* Capsule Corp-Trunks' Bedroom *

* Trunks POV *

At an early age I fell for the most wonderful girl that could ever walk the planet. I was just six years old when the feeling came for my best friend. We are always together and we do almost everything with each other. I could tell her anything and she could do the same, but when it comes to what I feel for her, I'm speechless.

My mother told me once that liking someone is sometimes complicated and yet so simple. She was right. After all this time, I have dealt with the complicated part and now it's time to make it simple. In a week will be the last dance of my high school and I will not spend it with a girl I feel nothing for. I will do whatever it takes to have Pan by my side.

Over the years, I've realized what Pan really means to me. There will be those who say I'm too young to know what love is, but love is just a word that we use to express how we feel. But if what you feel can not be said, how can you say that it is not love?

In a few weeks, I will be leaving for college, and I'm afraid that I will lose her. I mean, I'll be back of course because Mom's already talking about me taking over and becoming President of Capsule Corp. The idea is not well noted in my part, but how do you say 'no' to a mother like mine? It seems I don't have the ability to say 'no' to anyone.

Don't get me wrong, Marron is the sweetest person, but she is just not for me. I have a week to find someone to take my place. Maybe I'll get one of my friends to ask her. I mean, they all have a thing for her, but they're all perverts and I don't want to do that to her. I'll find someone. What if I can't find someone? Maybe I just won't go. What have I done Dende to deserve this? Do you hate me? At one time today I thought everything was going good, then something or someone always interferes.

She is all I see,

all I need.

Forever friends, or

maybe more.

You and I.

Together through out all time.

Friends for life, and maybe one day something more.

She is all I see,

all I need.

Forever friends, or

maybe more.

Only time will tell.

Can it work between two friends to become something more then what they are? All I know is, whatever happens between me and Pan, I believe our friendship will only grow because I know what I want. She is all I see and all I need.

******************************************************************************************

* The Day Before the Prom *

* Capsule Corp

Trunks bedroom *

"Hey, bro! So, are you ready for the big dance tomorrow?" asked Bra sitting herself on the bed.

"Yep!" said Trunks while fixing his hair.

"Wow! You seem to be in a very good mood, for someone who was bummed out just a week ago." said Bra, looking confused.

"That was then." said Trunks, now looking at his sister.

"What changed?"

"My date."

"Your not taking Marron? Wait you going to take Pan. Oh that is so romantic, I have to call her." said Bra picking up the phone.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't know she's going!"

"How do you expect to take Pan if she doesn't even know she's invited?"

"Well Sis, I plan on surprising her."

"Well, how do you plan on doing that? And what about Marron?" 

"Well, this is what happened... To answer about Marron, I got her another date with a friend that has always had it bad for her. Then how I'm going to surprise Pan? Well, I'm going to be a Prince charming taking his Princess to the prom 'in style.'"

"Bro, that doesn't explain how you're going to get her to go. I mean, what is she going to wear? And what about her hair, shoes and makeup?"

"Don't worry, I have some help."

"Who?"

"Sorry, but that is top secret." said Trunks walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Have to do some last minute things. Bye." said Trunks, walking downstairs.

************

* Out Side *

"Woman, hurry up!" yelled Vegeta, entering the car.

"Dad, please stop yelling in my ear!"

"Boy, don't tell me what to do. It's your fault I have to come to this stupid bonding thing."

"Vegeta! Was it not you who told me about the stupid... bonding? And if I recall, you said you would rather be related to Kakarott than those Androids who are unworthy, low class, half human, trash." said Bulma staring her husband down.

"Woman, get in the car!"

"I thought so." said Bulma sitting down.

"Hmph."

"Hehehehe!"

"Boy, stop laughing before I throw you out!"

The car was silent.

***************

MEANWHILE

***************

* The Son House- Front door *

"Pan dear, we're leaving and we won't be back until later!" yelled Videl putting her coat on.

"Bye mom, Dad!" yelled Pan from the kitchen.

************

* Chichi's Home *

"Goku, stop eating those snacks."

"But they're so good, and I'm hungry."

"They are for our guest and you just ate ten minutes ago." said Chichi, snatching what was left of the cakes.

"Chichi..."

"No!"

"But, why not?"

"For one thing, they are for our guests and the other for not looking good enough to find out who this girl Goten is seeing!"

"But... he wasn't on a date. He was out with Trunks' sister Bra."

"I don't want to hear it. My baby is keeping secrets from me and you seem not to care." said Chichi in tears.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door. 

"Coming." said Chichi, heading to the door.

(Chi-Chi can sure change her attitude, back to the story.)

"Hello!" said Chichi to her guest.

"Where's Kakarott?" asked Vegeta, storming in.

"Hey Vegeta!" said Goku looking at the short man.

"Don't 'hey' me!" said Vegeta looking at the cakes on the table.

"Since you're here, we can eat!" with this said, both men started gulping down the food.

"Hello Chichi." said Bulma walking in.

"Hello. Come in."

"Chichi."

"Oh, come in Trunks."

**************

* Three hours later-

Trunks Car *

* Trunks POV * 

It's been three hours, and everything is going great. I was glad to know that my parents liked the idea of me and Pan together.

It shocked the hell out of me when my father said we were bonded. Of course, I loved the idea more than anything.

When I went up to my mother and asked if she could help me out, she asked me what I felt for Pan. I told her that Pan is every thing to me and I could not live without her. In simple terms, I loved her. 

She was happy and started crying. She told me that Pan and I were bonded and that my father was the one who told her. But that's not all and that Gohan, Videl, Chichi, and Goku all knew about it. At that moment, a lot of things came to place. That whole thing Gohan and Videl were talking about yesterday now made sense, and now I know why Chichi was harassing me about Marron.

Things are great, I have the help of my family and friends to get Pan to go with me to the prom and I hope for the rest of my life. 

At Chichi's, we were organizing who would do what. Everyone was laughing and crying except Dad and Goku. Mom and Chichi made a beautiful dress. We have the shoes and some other things that I had my mother get for me three days ago. I really hope she likes it. Gohan got the limo and called for dinner plans. Videl will do the makeup and hair, and I would bring the roses and myself. All that was left was talking her into going.

That's when my father, of all people, suggested we make her think that there will be a party at Capsule Corp and that way, she won't think twice on why she has to get all dressed up.

Let's just say the whole room was speechless.

But it was a great idea. Every one thought so too. So Videl will tell Pan about the party. Pan will get all dressed up and Videl and Gohan will send her here, but really she will be meeting me at the front entrance of the ballroom in Satan City.(I don't know were they would have a prom at so I made up a ballroom in the city)Where I will be waiting with a rose for my princess.

And from there, we'll see what I have in store.

So what do you think? I know I said it would be longer, but I need a rest. I went to sleep late and I'm tired, but I will have chapter 5 sometime today. Hopefully! Please Review all who read my story, it means a lot to me and I would like to know how many people are reading. So just write something, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?


	5. Best Friends 5

OK! I'm not gonna write anything other then Bestfriends stories right now get it Bad, when rushed. SORRY. Broken was not that good. Wont write anything else until this story is finished. Any ways I like this story way better then the other ones.   
  
  
Were we left off Trunks was in he's own car.  
  
DELIVERIES SHOP  
  
"So sir you want this to be sent to this address at 8:00am day after tomorrow".said the clerk.  
  
"Yes, and I must be handed to Son, Pan no one else Trunks handing the man the item.  
  
"Will do sir!".and with that Trunks left the building.  
  
(what could it be.....HEE...HEE..IT WILL BE SO SWEET.)  
************  
Meanwhile  
later that night  
  
The Son House  
  
"Mom I'm not up to one of Bulmas parties!".  
  
"Honey! your going!".said Videl putting the dress on Pans bed.  
  
"Wow! Mom did you make this dress?".  
  
"No! your grandmother made it just for this!".  
  
"It looks so fimiliar!".  
  
"Well, it has the same design as the dress you wore when you were five. Remember!".  
  
"Ya! But it's sleaveless, silk and a lot shorter."  
  
"HEE..HEE..Ya! Um. it's a replica of the old one with a touch up."  
  
"Well, it looks beautiful, but why like the old one?".  
  
"Because dear it fits so perfect with the rose wearing it."  
  
"Mom! Please stop, I'm going to the party you don't have to go there."  
  
"Hee..Good! your grandmother is coming by tomorrow to help get you ready".said Videl leaving the room.  
  
Pan pov  
  
Another party, at the worst time. Trunks is going to the prom with Marron and I'm in hell. What more can go wrong. I'm such an idiot, I let the bait drop and know all the fish or after it. Well, Trunks isn't bait, but Marron is a fish trying to eat up to what belongs to me. Belong to me, he doesn't, but I can't help but say so. I mean, Trunks is my best bud and he deserves to be happy, but I know she can't give him what he needs like I can. I have to find a way to make Trunks see that I want to be more then just a friend. I just hope it doesn't destroy what we do have.  
  
Well, I have after the party to tell him, knowing Trunks he wont be out long with Marron.  
  
****************  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bra! We can't keep this up for long!".said Goten holding the girl in he's arms.  
  
"I know! but how do we tell them. I mean my brother is in love with Pan."  
  
"WHAT!".  
  
"You didn't know?".  
  
"Well, I new he liked Pan, but love. It's just about time he figured it out and I differently know Pan feels the same."  
  
"And how is that?".  
  
"Because she can't stand it when Marron is around him."  
  
"Ya! She tries real hard not to show it, but you could tell she gets pissed. But that's not a problem any more.Marron is going with some guy Trunks hooked her up with and by what she said when I called her she couldn't be any happier."  
  
"So he got ride of Marron!".  
  
"Ya! And he's planning on taking Pan to the prom, some top secret stuff."  
  
"You know your beautiful?".  
  
"Yes, but you could refresh my memory."  
  
"Um I hate to intrude, but you two should do that stuff when there is no one around," said Trunks looking at the two.  
  
"Trunks!". Said Goten looking terrified.  
  
"Ya! Well, I'm going to say this since the both of you are speechless. One Goten you need to explain to your mother why you haven't told her about you and my sister,becouse she is totally going nuts about the whole thing. Second Bra if dad finds the two of you like this he will first kill you Goten then probably go after me like I had anything to do with it since I bet all this time you were supposed to be with me you were out with him. And well I DON'T THINK SO. So I suggest you tell them about this or they are gonna find out sooner or later, because the two of you are not hiding it that well. And I'm in such a good mood today I wont say a word, but if you hurt my sister in any way I will personally tell my father."  
  
"Um! Thanks bro.! I Think!".said Bra looking at her brother.  
  
"Well, just don't get caught like this, just because they except me and Pan being together doesn't say that you to shouldn't tell them thinking it will be ok.Becouse they will except the idea sooner or later if you till them now and not later !".said Trunks walking into Capsule Corp.  
  
"I better go now!".  
  
"Ya! See you when I can!".  
  
"If I'm not killed by your father."  
  
"Don't worry I wont let him and plus my Mom will keep him away".said Bra giving one last kiss to Goten and walking in the house.  
  
********************************************************************************  
It's late and Trunks and Pan are both lying down on their beds. Trunks is thinking about tomorrow and all the things he will do to win Pans heart, but what he doesn't know is that he already has.  
  
And then there is Pan who is also thinking about how to till her best friend of her feelings. What awaits them is truly precious.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please review. Love the great reviews from this story and thanks to those who put my story on your sites.HAPPYYYYYYY. sorry so short next part out later because I'm writing this and it's already 1:30 in the morning. WOW! need to sleep. NOT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Best Friends 7

Editor: Noseless Wonder  
Best Friends 7  
  
  
* A Year Has Past *  
  
* Pan's Pov *  
  
It has been a year since Trunks left to go to Yale. We spent the last three weeks he had here together. We stayed out late almost every night, looking at the stars or just talking about the future. It hurt to think of him not being here, but he would come back on holidays. Every night, we would stay with each other. Either I would stay at Capsule, or he would stay at my home. Mom and Dad didn't mind, they were happy that we were together. Vegeta and Bulma were happy as well. I was shocked when Trunks told me that our parents helped him get me to the ballroom. I mean, can you see Vegeta actually being the one who suggested the whole thing about tricking me? Well, I wouldn't have believed it if he didn't say so himself. Things were great. Trunks and I were together and happy.  
  
After I received the ring Trunks had bought me, I was stunned, yet content. He told me it was a promise ring, a symbol of his love that will always grow with time.  
  
When he left, I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. Everyone was there to see Trunks go. Mom and Dad told him to be good and keep out of trouble, then Dad pulled him to the side and whispered something to him. All he did was look at me and smile. Grandma told him that if he needed anything, he should never hesitate to call. Grandpa told him to keep training. Bra cried as much as I did. She gave her big brother a kiss and said come back soon. Goten just said see-ya. Bulma cried and gave her son a big hug and told him he had better be good and call every day. Vegeta shocked us all. He went up to Trunks and told him that he was proud of his son, who was now a man, and shook his hand.  
  
When it came to my turn, I couldn't even look at him. We just declared our love, and then he had to leave. I could never ask him to stay. It was his dream to see new places and this was his chance to do it. He pulled me into a corner and held me tight.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
"Pan, you mean so much to me, and no matter how far away I am, I will always be here for you when you need me. You are my angel, my life, and your pain is my pain. Please don't cry, because it won't be that long."  
  
"How can you say six years is not that long?"  
  
"Please trust me. I know you hate the idea of me being away, and you know what? So do I. The thought of not seeing you kills me, but I promise to call you ever day, and write."  
  
"I Love You. I... just wanted more time with you."  
  
"Pan, we have our whole life together, and that is what the ring is for. It is my promise to you. One day, I will ask you to be my wife, and if you say yes…"  
  
"Trunks, are you insane? Of course I will say yes."  
  
"I'm glad your smiling, and I know you would say yes."  
  
"PLEASE ALL PASSENGERS MAY NOW BOARD"  
  
"You'd better go."  
  
"I love you!" said Trunks before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"And I love _you!"_  
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
I cried that night, but around three in the morning, he called me from the airplane. He always knew when something was wrong. We talked and talked until we both fell asleep hearing the other's voice. A while later, he said goodnight, and he loved me. I said the same, and then we both hung up. I went back to sleep, dreaming of my Prince.  
  
That was a year ago. It's _my_ prom this time and Trunks called two days ago saying he wouldn't be able to make it. This crushed me. So, I decided not to go. Mom and Dad keep telling me I should go with Goten and Bra and just have some fun, but how could I? He isn't here. They left a while ago. Mom and Dad left to go to the Briefs.  
  
"I am all alone at home. Why couldn't he find a way to be here?" asked Pan, looking out of her bedroom window.  
  
_He's far away,  
and yet so close to me.  
  
So, why do I feel empty?_  
  
_He gives me light.  
He brings out the best of me.  
He is all I see,  
and all I need.  
  
He's far away,  
and yet so close to me.  
  
So, why do I feel empty?_  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
* Trunks' Pov *  
  
I hated lying to her. I know how much she wanted me to come, but I wanted to surprise her. She has no idea that she will be coming with me to Yale. I watch her from the tree across the street, and she doesn't even see me.  
  
_She looks so sad,  
because of me.  
Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.  
  
I caused her pain,   
I made her cry,  
But all I wanted was to have her surprised._  
  
"I can't watch her like this." said Trunks, jumping off the tree.  
  
*************  
  
  
* Back in Pan's Room *  
  
"No! Am I seeing things? Could that... yes..." said Pan, opening her window and flying to the person looking up to her. Pan flew right into Trunks' arms, and held tight, never letting go.  
  
"Pan! I can't breathe."  
  
"I'm sorry!" said Pan with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to surprise you, but all I seemed to do was hurt you. I'm really sorry..." said Trunks, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
They stayed like that until it started raining.  
  
"Trunks! It's raining."  
  
"I know, but I missed you so much, and I don't ever want to be apart again."  
  
"We will never be apart, my love."  
  
"I know, because you're coming with me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The reason why I didn't come sooner was because I was talking to your parents. A year ago, they decided to let you come to Yale and live with me, but I didn't tell you. I wanted to keep it secret until this day. Please don't be mad."  
  
"Mad? Oh, Trunks! How could I ever be mad at you?! This is great news! I'm going to Yale!" screamed Pan, playing in the rain.  
  
Pan was going to be with the man she loved. They will spend the rest of their lives together. Pan forgot all about her prom, but it didn't matter, she had her Prince by her side. They danced in the rain, not caring one bit about anything or anyone who was watching them.  
  
  
  
So what do you think?Please review.  



	7. Best Friends 8

Editor: Noseless Wonder  
Best Friends 8  
  
Author's Note: Okay! We left off with Trunks and Pan in the rain. Pan just found out that she will be attending Yale with Trunks. This is not the last part to my story. It's been a few years, and Trunks and Pan are coming back from school.  
  
Trunks-22  
Pan-21  
Goten-24  
Bra-20  
  
Our couple are together. They have spent the last five years at Yale with each other. Now, it is time for them to come home.  
  
*Yale*  
  
"Pan, are you ready? The limo will be here soon." said Trunks, putting their bags by the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost ready!" yelled Pan from their room.  
  
*******  
  
*The bedroom*  
  
*Pan's Pov*  
  
It's time to go home. I have missed everyone so much. The last time we saw our family was at the wedding. Both Trunks and I were happy for the two. Bra and Goten deserve each other. Grandma and Bulma, were crying the whole time. Vegeta was giving Uncle Goten looks that could kill. Ha! Bra is still his little girl. It's been six months. We call them all the time, but it isn't the same as seeing them. I know six months isn't _that_ long, but to us, it is. We have a big surprise for everyone when we arrive. It's the reason why we're leaving so soon. Any longer, and we wouldn't be able to leave. I feel so big, and I know that Trunks and I aren't married yet, but we love each other and the child I carry inside of me.  
  
When I told Trunks I was pregnant, he passed out. He woke up a few hours later, screaming up and down that he was going to be a father, and kissing the life out of me. Of course, I didn't mind. He was truly happy. We talked about us not being married and we chose to wait until the baby was born, so he could see the joining of his parents hands in marriage.  
  
Our parents have no idea, and I didn't know myself until just a month after coming back from Japan. I'm six months along, and over seven, they won't let you on a plane. As I look at our apartment there are so many memories. We spent five years here together.  
  
The first day I walked into the apartment, Trunks had candles, and roses everywhere. We ate, talked and watched the stars from the window. He made it so romantic. I will miss this place. It was the place that we united as one, the place were we spent all are nights in the arms of the other.   
  
You know, there was this one time, on my 18th birthday, we were going to go visit my parents, but the weather was too bad. So, Trunks stayed at home and made dinner, which he burned. Well, that wasn't all his fault. If I hadn't teased him, we wouldn't have forgotten about the food on the stove. I had the best birthday ever just being with him.  
  
We haven't chosen a name for our son, we just can't agree on one, and we don't want our parents to fight over who the boy should be named after.  
  
"Honey, are you all right?" asked Trunks, walking into their bedroom.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about all the good times we've had in this room."  
  
"I know, we've spent most of our years together on this bed."  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"What?! You know I love you."  
  
"And I love _you_."  
  
"What do you think they're going to say about the baby?"  
  
"Well, Mom is going to scream how happy she is, Dad is gonna say it better be named after him, Videl, would probably faint, Gohan is going to claim him like that, Chi-Chi and Goku will be happy and Goten and Bra will be overjoyed."  
  
"I can't wait to see them."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"But we better go, if we want to get there on time."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
_A child is near,  
A beginning to a future,  
of two soul mates.  
  
We give life, to someone new,  
A world unknown to his eyes.  
  
They have come so far, and now they are one._  
  
Pan and Trunks were off on their way to see their family with the news of a new life. Their love has grown over the years to give them the greatest gift of all, a child of their own.  
  
*******************  
  
So what do you think? Review, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?  
Sorry it's so short again. Next chapter will be out soon.  
  
OK! READERS THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO CHOSE THE NAME OF TRUNKS AND PANS BABY BOY. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME NAMES AND NOSELESS WONDER AND I WILL CHOSE THE ONE WE LIKE.


	8. Best Friends 9

Okay! We have a name. Most people said that it should be a mixture of Gohan and Vegeta. So, that's what it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and suggested the name.  
  
Best Friend 9  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
  
Author's Note: When we left off, Trunks and Pan were coming back to Japan. They hadn't yet announced that they were with child. How would the family react to the news? They'd be happy, of course. Well, here goes. I hope you like it. Please Review, it means a lot to me.  
  
*Capsule Corp. Two hours before the arrival of Trunks and Pan.*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Living Room*  
  
"Woman, bring me my drink!" yelled Vegeta from the sofa.   
  
"Coming." said Bulma, walking in the living room where Gohan, Goten, and Goku were watching a football game.   
  
"It's about time, Woman."   
  
"Don't give me that. You're lucky. I even brought you what you asked for." she said, while handing the drink to him.  
  
"What about you, Goten?"   
  
"Yes, Please." answered Goten. Bulma poured a drink into his glass and then handed the cold beverage to her son-in-law. "Thank you."   
  
"Would you like some too Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, thanks."   
  
"You're welcome. Would you like some as well Goku?"   
  
"Yeah!" said Goku, taking the drink from her hand.  
  
"You can leave now." said Vegeta, trying to move her out of his way.   
  
"Yeah, yeah..." said Bulma, leaving the men to be. In the kitchen, there was another group. All of the women were talking about the arrival of Trunks and Pan.  
  
**********  
  
*The Kitchen*  
  
"What time did they say they would be here?" asked Bra from the table, while making tea for dinner.   
  
"They said around four." responded Videl, helping Chichi with the cooking. When you cook for a Saiyan family, you could use all the help you could get.   
  
"I still don't understand why they didn't want anyone to pick them up." Bulma said, talking to no one in particular.   
  
"All I know is, Pan didn't want any of us to pick them up. She mentioned something about a big surprise. You know what I think? Those two are up to something." said Chichi.  
  
"Chichi, why do you think those two are up to something?"  
  
"Bulma, your son calls you and demands that you don't come pick him and Pan at the airport, for no apparent reason at all, and you don't find that the least bit suspicious?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I'm worried, but they both sounded happy and insured me that nothing was wrong."  
  
"Like I'm going to believe that. You of all people should know when they say that nothing's wrong, it usually means that something really bad has happened, or is going to."  
  
"Chichi, this is Trunks and Pan, not our husbands. They're both responsible people and whatever it is that they have in-store for us, it's surely not bad news."  
  
"Well, I won't stop worrying until they're both here, and safe."  
  
"That won't be for a while. We have two hours before they arrive." said Videl, who was watching the two women argue.  
  
"Yeah, so calm down you two. We'll know soon enough whether or not there's something going on." said Bra, looking at her mother and Chi-Chi.  
  
"You're right. I'm just worried."  
  
"Mom, they're fine, I know it."  
  
"Let's... just finish here and then we can wait in the living room for them." said Chichi.  
  
All of the other women agreed, then they went back to preparing dinner for everyone.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
  
They've come so far from where they began. Friends for life, they said, and one day, maybe more. Their friendship has grown through time, into something special.   
  
Trunks and Pan are together and soon, there will be a new member to the Briefs and Son families. From childhood friends, came a loving and extraordinary romance. They have been through so much together through the years away from home.   
  
They left home to start a life together. Not as friends, but as lovers. From the first night to the last, they kept a promise, made from their hearts with love.   
  
At that very moment, Trunks and Pan were fast asleep on the plane. Pan's head was leaning on Trunks, and Trunks' hands were resting on Pan's belly. She was six months pregnant, and very large, but still stunning. They dreamt of their future, and of their unborn son.  
  
They could never have imagined how much their love had grown, and what it brought to them. Of course, they talked about marriage, and children, it just came sooner than expected, but there was never any regret. They were having a son, and soon, they would be man and wife. This gift couldn't have come at a better time.   
  
Both Trunks and Pan wanted to be married before their son was born, but having a Saiyan child is a lot of work and planning a wedding would take too much out of her. It's a wonder how their parents made it out alive after giving birth to them. However, they are very strong women, and can easily take care of themselves, especially against their husbands.   
  
They had two hours to relax and just be together. They enjoyed the solitude because as soon as they got home, they knew they would no longer have their sweet quiet. Knowing their families, not one family member would leave them alone after hearing such good news.  
  
***************  
  
* A Love Like no Other *  
  
In another life, we were not meant to be,  
but Destiny is strange,  
how it changes things.  
Friends we were, nothing more,  
until Destiny came knocking on our doors.  
  
Here we are, born again.  
To fulfill a life, that has never been.  
You and me until the end.  
  
In another life,  
we were kept apart,   
but now, nothing can separate you, from me.  
  
A love like no other,  
through time itself.  
Destiny, gave us a second chance to right the wrong.  
Shattered dreams, replaced with your warmth.  
  
We share all, in this life.  
Forever, will you be with me.  
For all it's worth, I wouldn't have it another way.  
  
Forever will my love grow, and forever will my heart,  
soul, and body belong to you.  
  
Destiny is strange,  
how it changes things.  
  
In another life, we were kept apart.  
In this time, nothing can keep you away from me.   
  
Friends we were, nothing more.  
Until Destiny came to change things.  
  
A love like no other,  
  
Yes, indeed.  
  
A love like no other,  
  
That... is you and me,   
the way it was always meant to be.  
  
By: Mysterious  
  
*********************  
  
* On their way to Capsule Corp.*  
  
* Trunks' View *  
  
It's been a long flight. First, the flight attendant was flirting non-stop. Pan was getting pissed that the girl would do something like that, in front of her. I mean, she saw my pregnant girlfriend, you would think the girl would back off, but no. She kept it up. I could feel Pan's ki rise every time she gave me a compliment. I thought at any moment, Pan was going to kill her. Hell, I wanted to kill her. She was disrespecting the woman I love by doing this, but what I did next would make her think twice to assume things.  
  
I was furious at the way this woman was acting. So, I figured she just must have some head problems, or something. I did what I was going to do later on, with family and friends. Pan and I are together, but I never really asked her to marry me. What better time to propose than the present? I excused myself, and told Pan I would be right back.   
  
I went to the back to ask the girl for some apple juice, when she assumed I ditched the fat chick to get her number. Can you believe this bimbo? Not only does she have the nerve to flirt with me in front of Pan, but she called Pan fat! At that moment, I was beyond pissed. I was so mad, I could've thrown this girl out the window. After all, who would miss such a tramp?  
  
I asked the girl what she was talking about. She had no idea I turned the switch on to the microphone that was behind me. The girl didn't know what hit her. She started talking. Her exact words were, "How could you go out with such a fat chick? All you needed is a real woman, not a child." I couldn't take it. I told her I had no idea what she was talking about, and that the woman next to me wasn't fat, she was pregnant. Then I told her that the reason I came back here was not to get her number, but to ask for some apple juice so I could place a ring in the drink to propose to the woman she saw next to me. I also told her that woman's name was Pan, not chick. The lady was furious, she started screaming, saying no one refuses her and then walked away.  
  
What the hell was she talking about? That's when another flight attendant came up to us. She asked the girl what was wrong. Of course, they heard the whole thing. The girl accused me of touching her. What the hell was she thinking? That's when Pan came from around the corner. "He wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on Earth, you bimbo! And another thing, we heard the whole conversation." said Pan, pointing to the microphone.   
  
The girl's face went white. The stewardess who came back there told us that she was sorry for the inconvenience and she would tell the Captain about what happened. She said that was not the first time that she had accused a man of touching her. I grabbed what I came for, then helped Pan back to our seats. Before I did, however, I turned and said, "Oh, by the way, I would rather be with a child, as you say it, than be with some stuck up bitch such as yourself. You are no woman, but a little girl trying to have something way out of your league."   
  
With that, we went back to our seats. Everyone clapped and kept staring at me. I guess they were waiting for me to propose. I got on my knees and took the ring out of my pocket, then asked the most beautiful woman in the world to marry me. I knew her answer, but it was still special for the both of us. She said yes, and she couldn't help crying while she said it. People all around us were cheering and crying. As it turned out, it wasn't such a bad flight after all. We spent most of the flight being asked all kinds of questions by the other passengers about how long we had been together and how far along Pan was. Pan had a great time, but she couldn't believe I did what I did to that girl.   
  
We arrived in Japan, then we got into a cab and we were off to see our family. When we arrived at Capsule, we could see our parents outside waiting for us. They must have sensed are ki's. Pan started panicking, she was so nervous about the whole thing. I couldn't blame her, so was I. As the cab pulled up to Capsule Corp., our family was overjoyed at our arrival. I walked out of the cab and was swamped. I stepped away from them and went to the other side to help Pan out of the cab.   
  
All of their expressions went from happy, to utterly surprised.  
  
"Pan, you're... you're…" repeated Videl.  
  
"Pregnant!" responded Gohan.  
  
"Surprise!" said Pan and Trunks to their family, who all were speechless.  
  
"I'm a grandmother!" yelled Bulma, as she rushed to the couple.  
  
"Mom! I can't breath!"  
  
"Sorry dear. Pan, you look stunning. How far along are you? And why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to surprise everyone."  
  
"Boy, did you ever..." said Bra, going up to her brother and friend and hugging them.  
  
"Oh, my baby! You should have told us sooner. I mean, we're grandparents, but it's all right. You're here now." said Videl, walking up to her daughter and giving her a hug then the same to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, Pan. It's just like the two of you not to let us know something as important as this, until the last moment." said Goten, looking at his niece.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Uncle." she said, walking up to him and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Grandma?" asked Pan, seeing her grandmother in tears.  
  
"Oh, Panny, I'm so happy." she said, as she gave Pan a hug.   
  
"Pan!" yelled an angry father.  
  
"Dad, I... I…" Pan started, looking at Trunks for support.  
  
"You, should've let us know earlier." Gohan said with a hint of anger.  
  
"It's my fault Gohan. I wanted to keep it a secret until we came back home." said Trunks, walking behind Pan and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You, don't have to be sorry, Pan. I'm not mad. It's just… you should have told us. You are, after all, our only daughter and we love you very much. We know how much the two of you love each other. It's that we were worried that something was wrong, and this is great news to keep to yourself for so long."  
  
"Thank you Daddy." she said as she went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a bear hug.  
  
"Hey, where's Dad, and Goku?" asked Trunks, who now noticed their absence.  
  
"They're in the gravity room, like always." answered Chichi.  
  
"Maybe we should go get them." Suggested Pan, separating herself from her father.  
  
"Bra, go get your father, and Goku." said Bulma.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Let's go inside. The both of you are probably tired." said Goten, grabbing their suitcases from the cab.  
  
***********  
  
* Pan's Pov *  
  
We all went inside and talked for hours. When Vegeta and Grandpa came inside, they weren't shocked at all with my sight. Nobody knew about me being pregnant ahead of time, so what was up? They said that they sensed it the day we left Bra's wedding. We were all shocked. And here we thought they were going to be the ones to be shocked, not the other way around. Grandma, and Bulma yelled at their mates for what seemed like forever. They couldn't believe that they never said anything about it. Bulma destroyed the gravity room, and Grandma gave Grandpa an ear full. I assure you that will not be all the punishment he will see. Vegeta almost died when Bulma did that, and so did Grandpa. We couldn't stop laughing, and this pissed off Vegeta even more. He gave us a look that could kill. After a few hours, Bulma calmed him down and they made up. Bulma was going to build Vegeta another gravity room, and Grandma was not going to yell at Grandpa anymore. That was a relief to all of us, who were already going deaf from her yelling.  
  
I was happy to be home, with my family. They asked us if we had chosen a name for the baby yet. We told them we told them that we hadn't decided. That's when the arguing started all over again. This time, it was Dad and Vegeta. Both of the men were telling us that our son should be named after them. They were fighting forever, until I couldn't take it anymore. So, I decided at that moment what my son's name was to be. "He's name is going to be Gohgeta." I yelled.   
  
Everyone was silent at my outburst, but both grandparents were happy, until they asked what he's last name was going to be. This time it was everyone who was arguing. Again, I took control and said he's last name will be both the Son, and Brief. As in Gohgeta Son Brief, so please stop fighting." Then, there was silence.  
  
It has been a long and very happy day. We were back home, and no one was mad about us not telling them sooner about the new member of our family. We all stayed at Capsule that night. You wouldn't believe what happened.  
  
It was around three in the morning, when the pain came. At first I just shrugged it off, until something unsuspected happened. My water broke. That's when I screamed my lungs out. In a flash, the whole house was in the guest room. They couldn't believe it was time, I wasn't due for another three months, but I guess the little one wanted to meet his family a little sooner than expected. Everyone went into overdrive, and I was soon in the hospital giving birth.  
  
********  
  
"It's been twelve hours since I gave birth to my son. He is a twin to Trunks. He has lavender hair, and blue eyes, but his face was all me. It surprised us when we saw that he was born with a tail with me having more human DNA. Trunks and I didn't have a tail when were born, and yet our little one was. Vegeta said he was more of a Saiyan than we were. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment, or an insult, but it didn't matter. This day was the best day of our lives. We were all happy.  
  
"Pan?" asked Trunks, who was holding their newborn.  
  
"Yes, Trunks?" said a sleepy Pan.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"Always, my Queen."  
  
"Always, my King."  
  
*************  
  
And so, we close a chapter of a never ending love between these two souls, but can you call this an ending or just the beginning?  
  
The End!  
  
  
So what did you think? Please Review. Was it what you expected? Let me know.  
  



	9. Best Friends Final

"Best Friends" The Epilogue  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
Trunks and I started out as the best of friends, but ended up as much more. Seven years ago, we had a son, sealing our love forever with the birth of this new life. Of course, everyone was ecstatic at the birth of the newest member of the Son and Brief clans. Three months later, Trunks and I were married. I love both of my men very much, and I don't know what life would be like without them in it. So much time has passed since my husband and I discovered our feelings for each other, but I can remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
Bra just gave birth to her first daughter a month ago. Goten was elated. They chose to name her Bikini, the poor child. Now we're all together again, eating, talking, and just laughing about old times. The kids are having their fun together too.   
  
"Mommy!" yelled Gohgeta, running towards his mother.  
  
"Gohgeta what's wrong?" asked Pan, holding her son.  
  
"Grandpa Vegeta fell down, hard."  
  
"What?" said Pan before being interrupted.  
  
"Brat, get over here now!" yelled Vegeta pointing to the spot next to him.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?"  
  
"That brat of yours just turned Super Saiyan."  
  
"Really? Gohgeta, did you?" asked Trunks, amazed that his son reached such a high level at so young.  
  
"Umm, I think so." he said, still looking at he's grandfather.  
  
"That brat ran off when he hit me."  
  
"Vegeta, leave the boy alone." said Bulma, grabbing hold of her husband's hand as he mumbled something unintelligible.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I didn't mean to." said Gohgeta, almost in tears.  
  
"Oh, honey it's all right. We're proud of you."  
  
"Yes, you turn Super Saiyan younger then I was when I did. We're very proud of you." said Trunks, hugging his son.  
  
"Really?" he asked rubbing the tears away.  
  
"Yes, why don't you go and play with your uncle Goten?"  
  
"Ok." said Gohgeta, giving a kiss to his mother and father on their cheeks.  
  
"He is getting stronger." said Trunks wrapping his arms around Pan's waist.  
  
"Yes, one day he might be even stronger than Vegeta and Grandpa." she agreed, relaxing in his arms.  
  
"I have a feeling that'll happen sooner than expected." said Trunks, kissing her neck.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So, is she hurting you?"  
  
"No, she hasn't kicked me once today."  
  
"She's probably sleeping."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I love you, Son Pan."  
  
"I love you, Trunks Brief." they said as they kissed.   
  
Six months later, Pan gave birth the a little girl, who was named Faith. Together, were two best friends that became more. Their love for each other would live on through all time with friends and most importantly, Family.   
  
  
I hope you liked the series because I enjoyed writing it. Please Review!  



	10. Bestfriend6therightone

* Prom Night *

  
8:00 am  
*Capsule Corp.*  
  
"Woman, when will breakfast be done?!" asked Vegeta from the living room.   
  
"Soon! Can you wake up Trunks and Bra?" Bulma asked from the kitchen door.  
  
"Woman, I'm not your messenger!"  
  
"Do it _now, _or you're not going to have a gravity room to train in later!"  
  
"Damn woman!"  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Nothing, I'm going." Vegeta said, going back upstairs to wake the two.  
  
*Meanwhile...   
The Son House*   
  
"Pan, breakfast is ready!" yelled Videl from downstairs.  
  
"Coming Mom!"  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
I'm so miserable. Today is going to be the toughest day of my life. I'm going to tell my best friend that I'm in love with him, and I don't know what it will do to us. We are the best of friends, and nothing could ever change that, but this... it can either destroy what we have, or complete us into something more. I just hope I have the chance to tell him.  
  
Tonight will be the night that will change both our lives, but I'm not as scared as before. It's strange, something inside me is telling me that everything will turn out great, but my mind seems to be running a marathon. Well, whatever happens tonight, it will only be the beginning.  
  
_You and I,  
Through all the come our way,  
Love will make us complete.  
  
Sometimes the best of friends,  
Can make the best of lovers,  
And in my heart, it can only be you and me.  
  
If I told you what I feel inside,   
Would it change us now?  
You are all I see and all I need.  
My love is all I have, and hopefully, it is enough._  
_  
_*Backto Capsule Corp.*  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
Today is going to be the best... no, greatest day of my life. Pan will be so surprised. I just hope she doesn't freak out. I mean, our friendship is worth too much to lose, but my feelings are worth too much to keep to myself. The possibility that we could be more is so wonderful. Videl gave Pan the dress and shoes last night, and Chi-Chi will give her the other things I had my mother get for me. I hope she likes it because it cost me a lot, but no matter, she deserves it, and I know she will look stunning in it.  
  
It's morning and in a few hours, I have to go see Gohan in the park. He wanted to talk to me about what will happen after the prom. What does he think we're going to do? I mean, Pan is everything to me, and I wouldn't go that far with her. Plus, I'd rather wait until we were married.   
  
I would never put her in a situation she's not ready for, and I already know she isn't. All I have to do is explain that to Gohan.  
  
Before I came home last night, I bought Pan something. I don't know what will happen between us, but I just had to get it for her. It is a symbol of my love, friendship, and my wishes for the future. It is a gift that will say how I feel, and how much my love will only grow. I hope it isn't too much, but I want her to know that no matter where I am, she will always be the only girl in my heart.  
  
We're still young, and we both want to do so many things. So for now, my gift shows what I hope the future will bring. Someday we'll be complete, but until then, we'll be the best of friends, and a little more.  
  
****************************************  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Back at the Son's house, Goten is telling his mother about him and Bra dating.  
  
"So all this time you were dating Bra?" asked Goku, looking at his son.  
  
"Umm... yeah."  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy! And here I was worrying that you were seeing some bimbo." said Chi-Chi, hugging her son and crying.  
  
"So, you're not mad?"  
  
"Mad? What do you think? First, you start seeing a girl, and you wouldn't tell us who she was. Then, when your father saw you and Bra together, you lied to him. Finally, you tell me this, but only because Trunks caught the two of you. Now tell me, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, you're not screaming, so you're okay with it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mom, cool down."  
  
"Honey, don't lose your head over this."  
  
"Lose my head?! We are beyond that, and don't tell me what to dooooooo!"  
  
For a long while, you could hear Chi-Chi screaming at her husband and second son so loud, both men could've lost their hearing. But after a while of screaming, Chi-Chi told her son that he'd better tell Bra to come over for dinner. After that, everything returned to normal, but, of course, what Saiyan family could truly be called normal?   
  
*******************************  
  
*Back at Capsule Corp.*  
  
"Mom, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
"I've been dating Goten."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"Honey, do you really think that I didn't know? I mean, I've always know that Goten cared about you, and when you got older, I could see it in your eyes and I knew you felt the same things for him. Do you want to know something? I'm happy for the both of you. Just as much as I am for Trunks and Pan. They both care about each other, and they only need a little push to help them. What I'm saying is, Trunks was not the only one who asked for help to get the girl." said Bulma, looking at her young daughter.  
  
"Mom, Goten asked you for help? He never told me anything. I' can't believe he asked you. What did you tell him?"  
  
"Well, it was just a few months ago when he came to me and asked me about what you liked. At that moment, I knew what he was _really_ asking, and it was so sweet. Honey, when a young man goes to your mother to ask permission to see her daughter, he's a good guy. It tells you a lot about how much he respects you. He never really asked, but his face and actions said it all. I told him to just go for it, and that the best way to get a girl was to tell her how much he felt about her. Sometimes the best way to tell her is sealing it with a kiss, and if she responds... well, you know. I hope I wasn't wrong."  
  
"Hee hee... Umm... no, it wasn't wrong, but now I know why he just kissed me that day in the park. Mom, I think I love him, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Bra, it's like what I told Trunks when he asked me about the feelings he had for Pan. In your case, if you're not sure that you love him, just ask yourself: Can you live without him? Could you see him in the arms of another? How does it feel every time you're around him, to see his smile, the tears of sadness, and the sweet love of his kiss? Ask yourself Bra, is this the man you could live with until the end of time? This will answer your question Bra. Love is a special gift you could receive. There are people out there who never have the chance to be with their soul mate, but that is up to you."  
  
"I know, and I couldn't stand not having him in my life. Thanks Mom!"  
  
"I'm just happy that you're happy."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What about Dad? I mean, does he know?"  
  
"Don't worry about him, I'll tell him."  
  
"Thanks. I love you, Mom."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
******************************  
  
11:00 am  
*The Park*  
  
_A_ _father's love  
Is a never ending commitment.  
She is his child,  
And soon, she will belong to another.  
  
How do you give the only child you have  
Away to another  
Who loves her as much as you do and more?  
  
_*Gohan's Pov*  
  
My daughter is in love. It doesn't bother me because Trunks is a good kid and he would never hurt her. It's just... she's my little girl, and she's growing up fast. I remember those two always getting into trouble and playing pranks on Goten. Now, her once best friend is in love with her. I want to tell Trunks that she feels the same way for him as he does for her, but this is something they must go through on their own. Plus, if I did, Videl would kill me. I'm not sure why I asked Trunks to meet me here, I guess I want to hear it from him that he really loves Pan.  
  
Anyway, right now, Vegeta is having a one-on-one with Pan. It seems I'm not the only one who wants to hear it in person. If what Vegeta says is true, they're going to be together for the rest of their lives. It scares me to know that my little girl has bonded at such a young age, but according to Bulma, they still have a long way to go before we see a wedding. They're still young, and they have college. College... Trunks is leaving in three weeks and I know it will hurt Pan to see him go.  
  
I don't want to see her hurt, so I have a surprise for her when she graduates next year. She was going to stay here, in Japan, but Videl and I talked about it, and we plan on sending her to Yale with Trunks. This would give them some time to be alone and to see if this is what they really want. The idea that _really _scares me is that my little girl will be left alone with a boy. Well, not any boy, TRUNKS.  
  
Whatever happens, they will be together and happy.  
  
_A father's love,  
to keep his little girl safe.  
  
To make sure,  
That she finds the right love.  
  
It's hard to let go,  
But she is happy, or will soon be.  
  
It cannot keep me from being a father  
Because she will always be my little girl.  
  
_***************************   
  
*Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.*  
  
_Bonding  
When two souls bound in heart and body.  
  
They will soon be one,  
And our Saiyan heritage will live on  
With their love.  
  
I, Prince of all Saiyans,  
Mixed with such low-class Saiyans,  
Would not have it any other way.  
  
I have learned,   
To accept the ways of my counterpart.  
It has bee hard,  
And very demanding,  
But well worth it.  
  
Love can change even the strongest of warriors.   
  
_*Vegeta's Pov*_   
  
_That brat better get here soon. I'm still amazed that my son is bonded to Pan. She is the best thing that could have entered my son's life. Of course, I would never say it. They have known each other since birth, and it was that day that I saw the look my son gave the small girl. In his eyes, he opened the window to her soul. Who would have thought of me as a romantic at heart? But how do you think I won my Queen's heart? Bulma, the woman I never admitted I could love, and yet she is my soul. Living without her, would be a slow death. I will protect her and my children with all the power I have.   
  
I know that Bra is in love with Goten. At first, I wanted to kill the boy, but with Bulma around, I couldn't get very far. I calmed down and thought about it. What was the use? I can't do anything, they're bonded as well. You know, no matter if they are bonded, it is the heart that keeps their love strong. 'Bonding' is just a word to describe what their heart and soul feels.  
  
They will always be together. It's actually kind of funny, if you think about it. After all we've been through, we'll all end up a family.  
  
Family, I lost all that I have ever known, to have the chance to make a new one. They are my friends, and soon, a part of my family. There is nothing better than to know you have something or someone to protect. As long as I live, I will do so.  
  
************************  
  
*The Park*  
  
"Hello Gohan!"  
  
"I'm glad you came."  
  
"Well, you asked me to come."  
  
"Yes, I did. Look, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is... Trunks, we never had a real chance to talk, and I want to know, what are your feelings for my daughter?"  
  
"My feelings? The way I feel for Pan is love. She is all I ever wanted and all I'll ever need. She is the angel that plagues my dreams, the only person I could tell anything to, the one I wish to someday become my wife and soul mate."  
  
"I'm glad. You know, she is my only girl. I'm just looking out for her and her future."  
  
"I know. I would never hurt her or force her to do anything she isn't ready for. That, I promise."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, you'd better take care of her when she goes to Yale next year."  
  
"Really? She's going to Yale?"  
  
"Yes, Videl and I talked about it and we know that if things go right tonight, she would want to be there with you. Plus, she always wanted to go anyway. So you'd better get a larger apartment or something because she will stay with you. I don't want her to be alone up there."  
  
"YESSSSSSS! Umm... yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Good. I'm hungry, so let's go see my mother. She wanted to tell me something."  
  
****************************  
  
*Capsule Corp.*  
  
"Brat! You're getting better, but you're still weak. However, you're good enough for my son." said Vegeta, leaving Pan there with her mouth open.  
  
"Did you just say I'm good enough for your son?" asked Pan, before passing out from the training Vegeta put her through.   
  
**********************************  
So what do you think so far? SWEET! I never knew Vegeta could be such a romantic. Well, let's continue...  
  
**********************************  
  
6:00 PM  
*The Son House*  
  
"Oh honey, you look beautiful." said Videl, looking at her daughter.  
  
"Just stunning." said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Thanks! Grandma, the necklace and earrings are so beautiful. Where did you get them?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Honey, it's almost time." Videl said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay." said Pan, walking down the stairs.  
  
******************************  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
"Wow!" said Goten, looking at his niece.  
  
"You look beautiful honey." said Gohan, giving his little girl a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wow, Pan! You're going to make every guy drool!" said Goku.  
  
"Thanks! Mom, tell me again why I'm going alone."  
  
"Because we have to do some things, but we will be there later."  
  
"Yeah!" said every one else.  
  
"Umm... okay!" said Pan, walking out to the limo.   
  
***********************  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Trunks, it's time to go! Pan has already left!" yelled Bulma from the hall.  
  
"I'm ready!" said Trunks, walking out of his room.  
  
"Good luck, Bro."  
  
"Boy, go get her."  
  
"Thanks everyone, see ya!"  
  
Both Trunks and Pan were on their way to the ballroom for a night they will never forget.  
  
********************  
  
*The Ballroom, a Few Minutes Later*  
  
"It's 6:10. I got here before she did." Said Trunks, looking out for the limo that held precious cargo.  
  
_If there is a time,   
When the tears should fill your eyes,  
And you can't see past the shadows,  
To the sun on the other side,_  
  
"There she is!" said Trunks, walking up to the limo.   
  
"Excuse me sir, but why are we here? You were supposed to take me to Capsule, not the ballroom." said a very angry Pan.  
  
"He took you to the right place."  
  
*Trunks' Pov*  
  
When I saw her step out of the limo, I saw a goddess. The dress looked perfect on her. It was a replica of the first dress she wore when she was five. The reason why I wanted her to wear the dress, was because she looked so cute when she was younger, but now... she looked stunning. It was long, with rose patterns on the bottom, silk and sleeveless. The necklace was a silver chain with a diamond pendant. She wore diamond earrings to go with it. I wouldn't tell her about them until later.  
  
_Don't despair,  
Because there will always be someone there.  
  
Don't lose faith..._  
  
"Trunks, what is going on?"  
  
"Pan, you look beautiful, and you're here for me. Will you do me the honor of being my date for the prom?" asked Trunks, holding her hands and looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Pan, I have always loved you, and I wouldn't want to spend this evening without the one special person in my life."  
  
"You... love me?" said Pan, in tears.  
  
_Love won't let you lose your way  
Because you,  
You never stand alone,   
I'll be standing by.  
  
I'll keep you from the cold,   
I'll hold you when you cry.  
I'll be there to be strong,  
When you can't find the strength inside.  
  
_"Yes, more than anything on earth."  
  
"Yes." said Pan.  
  
At this, Trunks pulled Pan close and kissed her passionately.  
  
_And you... you will always have a home,  
In these arms of mine.  
You never stand alone.  
_  
"Pan, please tell me?"  
  
Love is standing by.  
  
Oh yes it is.  
  
"Trunks, I love you, now and always." said Pan, before Trunks captured her with his lips.  
  
_If there is a day, when rain finds your heart,  
And you're cold, tired and lonely,  
  
And this world has you in the dark,   
Don't be scared.  
You can just reach for me, and I'll be there._  
  
"Pan, shall we go inside, my lady?"  
  
"I would love that, my Prince."  
  
Our couple was off to the ballroom, where they danced to Whitney Houston-"Love is Standing By"  
  
_Don't lose hope.  
  
Love will see you through, you know,  
Because you,  
You can never stand alone.  
I'll be standing by.  
  
I'll keep you from the cold,  
I'll hold you when you cry,  
I'll be there to be strong,  
When you can't find the strength inside.  
  
And you, you will always have a home,  
In these arms of mine.  
You never stand alone,  
  
Love is standing by.  
  
Standing by, to lift you above all the hurt and pain.  
Standing by, to carry you through all the tears and rain,   
Reach for me,  
  
I'll be with you.  
  
Reach for me, baby,   
  
I'll see with you.  
  
See, I'll be the one to hold you,  
The one to show you,  
That you,  
  
You never stand alone.  
  
I'll be standing by.  
  
I'll be standing by.  
  
I'll keep you from the cold.  
  
I'll keep you from the cold.  
  
I'll hold you when you cry.  
  
I'll hold you when you cry.  
  
I'll be there to be strong, when you can't find the strength inside.  
  
And you, you will always have a home,  
In these arms of mine.  
  
You never stand alone,  
  
Never, never...  
  
Love is standing by.  
  
You never stand alone,  
I'll be standing by.  
  
I'll keep you from the cold.  
  
I'll keep you from the cold.  
  
I'll hold you when you cry.  
  
I'll hold you when you cry.  
  
I'll be there to be strong,  
when you can't find the strength inside.  
  
And you, you will always have a home.  
  
You will always have a home,  
In these arms of mine.  
  
In these arms of mine.  
  
You never stand alone,  
  
Never, never... never...  
  
Love is standing by.  
  
Love is standing by...  
_  
*******************************  
  
After the dance, our couple enjoyed dinner. They talked for hours about their feelings for each other. They declared their love, and they were happy. Trunks told Pan all about how his parents and his helped him. They laughed and cried at how much they were complete.   
  
*At the Beach*  
  
"It's beautiful out here."   
  
"Not as beautiful as you." said Trunks, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Pan, I love you."  
  
"And I love _you_."  
  
With this said, our couple held each other in the arms of their soul mate. An hour later, Trunks took Pan home with a kiss of everlasting love.  
  
"Goodnight my Princess!"  
  
"And goodnight my Prince!"  
  
*****************************  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
*Knock, knock.*  
  
"Yes?" said Videl, opening the door.  
  
"I have a package for a Ms. Son, Pan."  
  
"Well, she's sleeping, but I'll sign for it."  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, but I was given instructions to give it only to her."  
  
"Well, wait here." said Videl, going upstairs to wake up Pan.  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
Videl knocked on Pan's door, but there was no answer. "Pan, are you awake?" asked Videl opening the door to her room. There sleeping, were two lovers, entangled in the arms of the other... and still wearing the clothes they wore the previous night.  
  
Slowly, Videl walked up to Pan and gently woke her. She told her that she had a package downstairs, while the whole time smiling at the two. Pan removed herself from Trunk's arms and headed downstairs. After receiving the package, Pan went back upstairs to open it.   
  
When Pan opened the package, there stood a diamond, heart shaped ring with something written.  
  
It read, "You will always have a home, in these arms of mine, T/P."   
  
She couldn't believe her eyes as tears fell from them. She looked at the young man still sleeping on her bed, and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that everything turned out perfect. With that, she placed herself back in his arms and fell asleep once again with the ring on her finger.  
  
*************************************  
  
So, what do you think? Please review, all who read. Pleeeeeeeeeease! In the next part, a year will have gone by. What finger do you think she placed the ring on?  
  
*************************************   



End file.
